Not Dead Yet
by paperwin3dalleycat
Summary: Sookie decides that she needs to get away from recent events, and goes to France thinking that no one from Louisiana will be able to find her.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris.

Let me know what you think of this. But please be gentle because the only writing I've ever submitted was in English class.

Chapter 1

"Pick one." Amelia said, She placed a few books in front of me. They were travel books all to European destinations I couldn't tell weather to sigh or jump for joy. I could definitely use a vacation, but knowing the company I keep there would be issues. There were always issues. Heck, I had just been at the epicenter of a fairy war. A _fairy war_! I had been tortured and now my cousin Claudine who was with child was gone. She had saved my life multiple times, and I really missed her not to mention all my other fae family. My great-grandfather Niall had decided after only barely getting to know me that he had put me in great danger, which was true, and that it would all go away if he sealed off his world from mine. Ha that wasn't true. I was always in danger. I really missed having my family though.

Some days I would wake up and sit in my bed wondering _How did this all happen?_ Well it pretty much all happened when Bill walked into Merlott's. As soon as he did I'm pretty sure I was transported to a parallel universe where I was constantly being thrown into some kind of danger. Thought I dont think I could personally tack down Bill for all of this. Things really started to shake up when the vampires decided to "come out of the coffin" as we like to say. That is what Bill is of course, a vampire. A lot of my friends now a days are supes, Supernatural beings. I myself am pretty supernatural. I'm one-fourth fae, I'm telepathic and I'm blood bonded to the sexiest Viking vampire in the history of the earth. I wasn't too sure about my relationship with Eric at the moment. He had all but told me that he was in love with me. I was pretty sure that he was waiting for me to tell him that I loved him. I'm not sure if I do or not. Bill had been the one to rescue me from my tortures. He had selflessly fought for my safety even though he had been poisoned by the silver capped teeth of one of the fae tortures. It was hard to ignore that kind of devotion. That and he was my first love.

I needed to get away from it all.

"Okay Amelia, lets do this." She let out huge grin.

"Thank God, we both really need this." She said. Tray had died protecting me during the war as well. Tray had been Amelia's boyfriend. "My dad owns a villa in the French country and I'm fluent so I would suggest we go there for at least a month. We could stay in the villa for half the time and then sight see in Paris for the rest of the time." That sounded surreal. I was beginning to get excited.

"Do you think I should run it past Eric?" I asked her. I couldn't possibly know what he would think or say. Unless I got one of those random glimpses into his head. It didn't happen very often thank God, but every time it did worried me to the core.

"No," Amelia said, "You can't have him controlling your life." I knew she was right. I didn't know how I felt about Eric. On occasion I felt like the bond was actually making me like him when I knew I shouldn't. I did care for him though. I loved being able to curl up in his arms and tell him what was bothering me, and then forget all about it while he made love to me. Eric was a sex god. I haven't really had that much diversity in my collection of lovers, but had I as much experience as him I was sure he would be at the top of my list, as I was for him.

"Mmmkay," I said, "when should I start packing?" I was kind of anxious; I'd never been out of the country before.

"I'd say as soon as you finish your coffee," Amelia said "but I know you probably want to make sure that Bill is completely on the mend before we leave." She was right I couldn't just leave the country and then come back to find Bill dead. I know I wouldn't be able handle that.

"Yeah, I think that I might go see him tonight actually. If I think that he's better then we can leave sometime tomorrow." _The sooner the better _I thought. I needed to forget. It wouldn't be enough to just go to some destination vacation in the US. I needed to get out of the country.

"Okay I'll go book the tickets." Amelia got up and went to her room where she kept her laptop. She had on occasion told me to get one and I was seriously considering it. It just seemed time.

I thought about the trip for a little it was just such a good idea. I mean I was sure that the minds of people wouldn't really bother me there. They would be speaking in French and I had taken Spanish in high school and I only knew a little. But then a thought rippled across my mind

They would go crazy. All of them. Pam, Eric, Bill, Sam, Jason, and probably quite a few others would just loose it if I up and left. They would search for me and be angry with me and they would just not let me go. They needed to know, but they needed to find out in a way that would ensure that they couldn't stop me or follow me to make sure I was safe. I didn't want a single one of them following me to France.

I concocted a plan in my mind. I would see Eric early in the evening. I would go down to Fangtasia and I would get into a fight with him. If I was going to do what I was pretty sure I was with Bill tonight then I had to do it after I saw Eric. If I knew Eric he wouldn't think of it if I didn't call him for a few days after our fight. He may send Bill to check up on me but that would be about it. I could tell Sam and Jason that I was taking a vacation. I didn't need to tell them where and if they asked I would just lie. It was something I've grown good at. In the event that any vampire came to my house I decided I would leave a note taped to my doors saying that I was on vacation until further notice. Okay good plan. It was already two thirty in the afternoon and I didn't have to work today, but I needed to go into Merlott's to tell Sam that I would be going on vacation along with Amelia so we would try to find people to cover our shifts.

I told Amelia where I was going and I set out.

Merlott's was pretty crowded today. Arlene wasn't there. She had quit once she found out that Sam was a shifter. She had also tried to kill me. I was pretty much against anyone who wanted to kill me.

"Hey Sookie!" a few people greeted me. Not many of them knew of the things that had happened to me. I wouldn't want them to know. Sam did though and I was pretty much counting on that and the fact that he harbored feelings for me for this to work.

"Do you know where Sam is?" I asked Holly. She was one of the waitresses that I sometimes worked with.

"Yeah, he's in his office." She nodded towards the back. I was pretty sure I didn't need to ask that. Sam is either at the bar or in his office and he wasn't at the bar. I hope I wasn't going to blow this with my brain over thinking things. I stood outside Sam's office. I wasn't sure if I should knock or not, do I usually knock? I couldn't remember. I decided to knock. It seemed like the polite thing to do, and after all I was always trying my best to be polite as can be.

"Come on in" Sam said as I pushed the door open. "Hey Sook" He said when he saw me

"Hey Sam, listen I wanted to ask you something." He looked absurdly hopeful. _Maybe she's finally had enough of those damn vampires_.

"Amelia and I are really not doing well and we were thinking of taking a vacation." I told him. I don't think Sam and I were ever going to happen. I just didn't see it in the cards, but I would never tell him that.

Sam smiled "Aw, Sookie of course. You two have really been through a lot." Yeah tell me about it.

"We could find replacements to cover our shifts. It's looking like we are going to be gone for a month." I told him

_Wow that sure is a long time _Sam thought. "That's fine Sookie," he said, "If you can't find replacements for the whole time just call me and let me know."

"Thanks Sam, your the best" I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could feel happiness just rolling off of him. It felt nice to know that Sam would always be there caring for me.

"Have a good time Sookie, or where are you going?" He asked I winced inwardly.

"California," I told him "Amelia has some family that owns a house out there that they aren't living in at the moment." Sam knew that Amelia's family was rich. She wasn't because she preferred to make it on her own, but Amelia's dad was loaded.

"Cool, you two have fun." He smiled at me as I left. Phew, that went pretty good.

I called Jason when I got home and left a voicemail to let him know that I was going away. It was almost five and soon the vampires would be rising. I decided that I would head down to Fangtasia a little early. They were open at six but no one came till eight or so. Amelia was upstairs packing when I got home

"Hey," I said standing in the doorway of her room "I told Sam, do you think you could find us replacements for while we're gone I have to go out."

"Yeah okay," Amelia said, "what do you think of this?" she held up an adorable yellow triangle top bikini.

"Whoa where did you get that?" I asked coming over to admire it.

"I've had it for a while, but I haven't had the opportunity to use it till now. Hey, you should get a new suit." She was right. The one I had was old, but I really only used it when I was tanning.

"I'll get one in France probably. I'll bet they have amazing clothing." I said. I could just imagine all the cute clothes I would get. I should probably get something for Pam, just to ease back into things when we got back.

"Oh yeah they most certainly do." Amelia smiled. I could see memories in her head from the last time she had been there. I was going to have to bring extra cash.

"Okay I'll be right back and then I'm going to head over to Bill's." I told her.

"Sounds good!" she called. I decided to change to see Eric. I would put back on my clothes when I got back to see Bill, so that he would be able to tell less that I had gone to see Eric.

I put on the white dress that I wore the first day I ever saw Eric. Then I changed my mind. We wouldn't have time for sex. Tough I'm sure it would be amazing. I'm also sure that as soon as I see him and he kisses me I would melt and probably just give in and forget all about my vacation. I made a vow while I sat in the parking lot to not loose my nerve. I would use the slightest thing to pick a fight over. I would not fall prey to those deep blue eyes or his beautiful lips, or his shining golden hair, or his… okay wait. I took a deep breath and got out of the car it was six forty-five and I knew he was there. I could feel it. _Don't melt don't melt don't melt _I chanted in my head. Pam was at the door. I put on my game face and went up to her.

"Hello there Sookie." She said. Pam was wearing the Fangtasia uniform, a filmy black dress. She was beautiful.

"Hey Pam, I came too see Eric." I kept my smile pretty neutral. I wasn't sure what would be happening.

"I think he's in his office, but if not then I'm sure you'll see him." She let me inside and didn't follow. That was good; if she had thought I was up to something she would have for sure followed me.

Eric was inside the bar. I could feel his presence as soon as I stepped inside. _Don't melt don't melt. _I began to repeat again. It was effective so far. I had spotted him sitting at his table and looked straight into his eyes. Did I mention that I was still standing? I congratulated my self on my amazing self-control.

"Sookie, my dearest." he crooned tucking some hair behind my ear.

"Hey Eric." He hadn't given me anything to fight about yet.

"What brings you here lover? Do you crave my company as surely as I crave yours?" Dang vampires they had a way with words I'm telling you. I kept chanting.

"I think maybe its time to talk." I knew that if we had our talk it could bring up some very sore subjects. Eric looked kind of surprised. I had been putting this off for a while.

"Yes, I think so too." He rose and led me to his office. Eric sat on the couch and indicated that I was to sit next to him. I bent my legs over his putting us in the perfect conversation position. Though I was acutely aware that it would take a simple shift for us to be in the perfect position to have sex. Eric's big hand stroked my thigh. I was pretty sure that he wanted to move his hands elsewhere.

"Where to begin," he mused staring at my face. He was probably trying to guess what exactly was on my mind.

"Maybe we should begin by discussing what happened when you stayed at my house." I wasn't sure if this was good or not, but it was pretty much the first thing that we still hadn't cleared.

"Mmm," Eric's eyes flashed with desire. No doubt he was remembering some all the times we had had sex. "Possibly the best days of my existence." Yep I was in trouble I had to really stick in there. I started my chanting again. It was beginning to loose its effect.

"Yeah." I decided to let him do more talking. That way I would have more of a change to pounce. "It really was memorable wasn't it." I sighed. The Eric I had grown to love really was someone completely different from the one in front of me now. Eric grinned his trademark grin that alerted me to trouble. His fangs were starting to show.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. I was thinking about not melting.

"I'm thinking that the Eric I spent all that time with is not the same one that's here with me now." I told him. I could see his eyebrows knit together. He wasn't in the mood any more.

That wasn't true I found when he decided to try and show me that I wanted to be with him by moving his hand slowly up my thigh and sliding his fingers into me.

"I think you know that isn't true." He whispered into my ear. My breathing sped up when he kissed just at the edge of my jaw. Somehow I manage to get a hand around his write and pull him away from me.

"Eric it is." I said as defiantly as I could. "In fact I'm almost positive that if we hadn't had the blood bond that I wouldn't want you at all. I might want the other Eric but not you right here." Maybe I didn't need to pick a fight with him. Maybe I could get him to get angry with me.

He was definitely was listing now.

"Sookie, that's not true because the bond only amplifies feelings that are already there. I told you that." He said looking straight at me. I could feel the pressure of his eyes on my face but I looked straight ahead.

"Eric," I began "I feel in love with the you that wasn't all wrapped up in trickery and using people. Almost as soon as you were yourself again you started right up again. You tricked me into giving you that knife that promised me to you. Honestly I think that the bond is all we have." I had stood up and was looking at him sitting on the couch as I finished. He looked so shocked. It hurt me and I wanted nothing but to kiss him and fuck him and tell him that I really did love him and wanted to stay with him always.

"May I ask what prompted this?" he asked bitterly.

"Quinn," I said ignoring the look of absolute hate on his face at the mention of my ex boyfriend "what he said." I corrected my self. I would hate to have Quinn killed just because of Eric's jealousness.

I went on, knowing that this needed to happen. Even if it hadn't been part of my plan Eric needed to know that I couldn't be his woman sitting around waiting for him to not have to work so he could come and have sex with me. He needed to know I was my own person. Vampires wrote the book on possessive.

"I realized that you really were trying to wall me up. And it doesn't make sense because if you really did love me then you wouldn't do something like that. The Eric I feel in love with wouldn't do that to me." He remembered. He remembered telling me that he would leave his job and come to live with me, and love me every day and get a job so that he could support me. If the real Eric ever said that I would probably laugh because it just wasn't something he would do.

Eric's head was in his hands. I felt a part of me ripping. This man had cared for me. This one right here. I thought I could see red dripping down his face and I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to cry too.

I started to leave. Every inch of me was trying to stay where with him. Eric was too. He was suddenly in front oh me. A little red was still visible at the bottom of his jaw.

"If I find that you have gone back to that animal I will kill him." Eric growled. I lowered my face. I just couldn't look at him.

"I know." I said and then I left. I went out the employee door so I wouldn't have to see Pam. As soon as I stepped out side I herd him yell. It was pure frustration and probably agony. I couldn't believe that I had that kind of hold on him. I saw Pam run inside and I knew that this would be the time to head back. I drove as fast as I could.

In the car I let it all out. I cried so hard I couldn't believe it. When I broke up with Quinn I hadn't cried like this. I tried to tell myself to pull it together. I couldn't let Bill see me like this. Well it might help my purposes if he did. He would be less inclined to ask too many questions. So I just kept crying. I cried all the way home, but I had cried enough. I changed and drank some water because I was feeling dehydrated from all the crying and I went over to Bill's.

He answered the door when I knocked, which was a good sign, but he still looked gray and sick. He looked surprised to see me. I could tell he noted my red wet eyes. I took evasive action.

"Hey Bill, can I come in?" I looked up at him through my wet lashes.

"Of course," when I had entered he took my hands "what happened Sookie?" He asked.

"I, I" I couldn't get it out. I threw my self into his arms. "Bill I'm so sorry!" I started crying all over again. He put his arms around me and kissed my hair. I wasn't sure how I was going to get him to agree to take my blood with out sex. But I couldn't sleep with Bill, not after what had just happened with Eric.

"Sookie, don't cry." He ran his fingers through my hair. I was beginning to think that this might be really bad for him. If Eric found out he would probably try to kill him. Also if I was giving him ideas that I might love him again he would probably not take it so well when I didn't.

"Bill," I looked up into his eyes. It was now or never. I concentrated all of my eye power into his. "You have to let me feed you." He frowned and was about to say something but I put my fingers on his lips. "Bill, I need to contribute to your healing. It was trying to save me that you got all that silver in you, and I can see that you're not all better yet." I moved my wrist now to his mouth. He kissed it. I prayed he would. I knew Bill knew how stubborn I was. I knew that he wanted to make me happy. _Please Bill _I thought _just drink. I need you to drink_. I focused my eyes again.

"Please." I said. He kissed my wrist again and I saw his fangs had come out. "Take as much as you like." I told him, and then he bit. I said thanks to the powers that be. I closed my eyes as Bill drank and I imagined France and I was so grateful that I would be able to go. My planning had worked.

I must have fainted from blood loss because I woke up on Bill's couch. His skin looked so much better. I smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me. I wasn't sure what to do. I kissed him back, but not too enthusiastically. He pulled away after a little bit.

"I should get you home. I took a little more than I should and you need your rest." I nodded and Bill picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked me through the graveyard to my house. He didn't come inside, but he did kiss me again.

"Good night Sookie" he said, and then he was gone. I went inside.

"We leave tomorrow at three. Our flight is at six thirty." Amelia said grinning. I grinned back. I would have just enough time to pack.

Chapter 2

I woke up at ten thirty. It was perfect timing. Amelia was already up and scurrying around the house cleaning it up. Amelia hated a dirty house, just like my Gran.

"Did you have breakfast?" I called to her from the kitchen. I opened up the fridge. There was milk and that was it. Amelia came into the kitchen

"It looks so sad all by its self doesn't it?" she remarked.

"Um, yeah, by the way where did all of our food go?" I asked her.

"Well since we are going to be gone for such a long time I figured you wouldn't want to leave the power on. It would definitely save us some money, and you can't have food in a fridge that isn't on." It made sense, but I was stuck with cereal. There was only a little left in the box and a lot of the food in the pantry had disappeared as well. There was coffee at least.

I felt excitement building up inside me. I was getting away! A huge grin crept across my face.

Amelia came in with a duster in her hand. She was grinning too.

"We're going to France!" she squealed. We both laughed and I went up stairs to pack. I decide to bring a lot of clothes. I wasn't quite sure what we would be doing at the Villa so I brought a couple of sundresses and shorts and t-shirts. For Paris I brought some skirts and blouses. I packed nice lingerie just in case, and I also packed a few of my nice dresses. It was a good thing that I had such a huge luggage because once I had packed everything I could think to need I still had some room for things I could buy. I brought my luggage down when I was done. Amelia had called a cab to take us the airport. It was almost three. I decided to print up my note. I made it pretty clear just in case the person reading it wasn't thinking too clearly. It read

To whom it may concern,

I am away on extended leave until further notice. Make no attempt to contact me at all. Make no attempt to enter this house to find out where I have gone. If you are good I will bring you back a present.

Love, Sookie

I kind of laughed at the last part. I was almost sure I would not have to bring presents back to anyone. Amelia read the sign while I taped them to the doors. She laughed too.

"Very nice Sookie, direct, to the point, and you make use of treats." We laughed about my letter and about who would be reading it all the way the airport.

We got there at five and breezed through the check in part. We sat waiting at the gate. I was reading a book I had gotten from the library when I herd my phone buzzing. I pulled it out of my purse. It was Eric. I ignored the call and a minuet later it beeped telling me that I had a voice message. I checked the time. We would be boarding in five minuets. I decided to listen to the message before I got on the plane.

Hearing Eric's voice made my hear jump. It was like he was there speaking into my ear.

"Guess what I have just come across my darling," he began. "I decided that I needed to talk to you so I went up to your house and I found a note." He paused I could hear him seething with anger "If I find that our fight last night was because of this trip you are in more trouble than you have ever had before." He continued. "Do you have any I idea what I am going through Sookie!" he was yelling. I don't think I've ever heard Eric yell. I could imagine what he was going through thought. The woman he loves had spurned him so that she could get away from it all for a month, and now he had no idea where she was. For any normal guy it would have been a minor nuisance. Eric was a vampire and I knew that he would be thinking of ways to punish me the whole time I was gone.

"I also find," he continued " that you have rescinded every invitation to your house, so no one can get in. I will find out where you have run off to." I knew Amelia had brought her laptop with her so I wasn't sure if there actually was anything Eric could use to track me down.

"Not to mention that Bill has had your blood." OSM!

"I am on my way to the air port as I speak, and if I find that you have left I will be very put out." The message ended and I freaked. I checked to see if I could feel Eric. I couldn't! I wondered if I called Eric he could track me. It wouldn't matter. He knew I was at the airport. I decided to call just to make sure he wouldn't hurt Bill.

I stepped away from Amelia and pressed call. It barely rang once.

"You insufferable woman." I laughed. It **was** kind of funny. I herd Eric growl into the phone.

"Eric," I began "don't hurt Bill I didn't sleep with him I just needed to know he was totally on the mend before I left."

"He may not be in as good shape when you come back." Eric was threatening me I could tell. It was like the old days when Eric would use threatening Bill to make me do what he wanted.

"Your trying to threaten me to get what you want again Eric" I chided him.

"I wouldn't have to if you were here right now." He said. I figured this meant that he still wasn't near the airport yet. I herd the intercom come on to call for our flight to start boarding, so I decided to wrap things up with Eric.

"Don't worry Eric, I'll be just fine." I decided then that I needed to let him know about how I feel. "I love you." I said matter-of-factly. He moaned into the phone.

"Sookie I love you too. Please come back to me." He pleaded. I felt better about leaving him here now. At least he wasn't thinking that I never wanted to see him again or anything, so I hung up and got on that plane.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris

Okay, well Chapter 2 was kind of in the first part that I posted. This is mostly just filler, but have no fear I've got a few plot twists up my sleeves.

___________________

I was never one for planes. The only fights I had ever taken were actually quite short, and lemme tell you, the flight to Paris France was long. Amelia had gotten us first class seats so at least I wasn't cramped up and sitting next to a stinky old lady or anything. It was kind of weird though. The only planes I'd ever been on before were Anubis the airline that catered to the undead. This time I was flying United and I could hear the thoughts of everyone. I tried to focus in on the people who were really calm. Most of the first class passengers were experienced fliers and I soon found out that the worst part of flying for them was the boredom. The fight was long. Im talking more than a whole day of being in the air. If Eric had decided to follow me he wouldn't be able to get on a flight for at least three days. Also, he had no idea where I was going. I really didn't want him to follow me. I mean what kind of trouble could I get into? It wasn't like I would be hanging around in vampire bars. Plus since no vampires were coming with me I wouldn't be automatically targeted. I was just an innocent tourist.

I slept a lot during the flight. I slept and thought. I thought about what had happened recently in my life. I decided that I was seriously regretting about three things. First, that I had said all those things to Eric when all I wanted was to go on a vacation. I mean, I had really gotten carried away. I opened my mouth and things just came out. It was like word vomit. Second, that I had let Bill drink from me. I really did owe him, but I think that he really does love me. I'm not sure if I love him or not. I definitely used to. Third, that I had told Eric that I loved him. It had made me feel a lot better about what I said but I don't think I should get into the habit of telling guys I love them so that they will stop being angry with me. That is what Bill tried to do. He kept telling me he loved me when I was angry with him in the hopes that I would take him back.

I got up to use the bathroom and I found yet another thing that I don't like about flying. When you flush the toilet it makes a really scary sound. I think I might have screamed because when I stepped out of the little room everyone was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked when I sat back down in my seat.

"Yeah," I said, "the toilet scared me is all." Amelia got a kick out of that. When she was done laughing I queued her in on my worries about being followed.

"If it makes you feel better the Villa has a spell on it to confuse anyone who comes near it. It makes you forget why you were coming." Amelia told me proudly. Amelia was pretty good witch if you ask me.

The flight was slow. I slept most of the time. There were movies and then food and sleep. I got up to move around a lot. I just didn't feel like sitting down for a long time. I was pretty sure that we had to be getting closer so I sat down and curled up and slept. I was kind of in that stage where you're half asleep and half awake. I was vaguely aware that Amelia had put my seat belt on me. The next thing I knew we were taxiing. Amelia started to unbuckle and grab her stuff. I followed suit and then we were getting off the plane and walking up the gate way. I started listening in to some minds as we entered the airport. It was really strange to hear thoughts in french. It was also kind of a relief. It wasn't complete silence, but at least it was less personal.

I saw a man dressed in a black suit holding a sign that read Miss Carmichael.

"Hello Miss Amelia." The man holding the sign said as we approached him.

"Hey Raul, this is Sookie Stackhouse the friend who I'm living with." Amelia motioned to me and then directed my attention to Raul. "Sookie this is Raul, he keeps the house."

"I'm the butler." He corrected.

"Yeah, yeah" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Come on ladies," Raul turned to the baggage claim sign "lets go get your luggage and then I'll take you home."

Raul seemed really nice. It was weird inside his head though. Sometimes he would mix his French and English together. Raul didn't have an accented English so I assumed that he had probably learned French as a second language. He was medium height and very thin. Raul had dark slightly curly hair and green eyes. He was the first Frenchman that I'd ever met. Did I mention that so far I was really enjoying France?

Raul took us to a sleek black car with tinted windows. I was kind of unsure if he could lift our heavy luggage but some how he did, and then we were off. Raul navigated us out of the airport and into Paris.

It was beautiful. I could hardly keep up with everything that I wanted to see. It all looked old and soft and fragile, but somehow strong. It was spring and where there was grass it was a bright green. Trees were sprouting flowers and daffodils grew up from the ground. It was stunning.

"Ah," Amelia sighed "I've missed it here." Raul looked into the review mirror and smiled at her.

"Oui, et la France vous a manqué." Raul said. I hoped I could learn some French while I was here. It was such a romantic language.

Amelia let out a little "Ha" and then drifted off. I couldn't, I just didn't want to miss _anything_.

I tried to let the beautiful countryside sink in. I tried to let my brain soak in the image but it went by too fast. I could see hills and lavender and trees. We drove into the sunset.

Finally, Raul turned down a gravel pathway and soon we pulled up in front of a mansion. I think I was just too tired to keep my mouth shut when I stepped out of the car and saw it all looming in front of me. There were only two stories, but it was wide and the windows towered above me. There was a balcony in the front with two staircases on either side. They were made of some beautiful cream stone. I felt like I was walking into a dream.

"Old money." Raul told me as he took out our luggage. I shook Amelia awake so that she could explain to me why she had called it a villa when she should have called it a palace. The house wasn't falling into disrepair at all. In fact it was beautifully maintained. Amelia had told me before that no one stayed in it too often, but that was hard to believe. She climbed the stairs and went inside leaving me still staring.

"Come on Sookie," Raul took my elbow and led me away from my stupor "Let me show you your room." I tried not to expect too much but honestly I wouldn't have been surprised if I had been allotted a suite with its own bathroom and walk in closet and a sitting room.

I didn't get a sitting room. Instead I got a powder room. It was in between the bathroom and the bedroom, which was huge. I turned around to look at Raul.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. He looked concerned. Probably because my mouth still hadn't shut.

"Do you think you could show me the rest of the house?" I asked, "I'm pretty sure I'll get lost if I don't have an official tour."

"Sure, come on." Raul showed me around the whole place. Where Amelia's rooms were, where he slept, where the billiards room was, where the library was, and where the kitchen was. The kitchen was my favorite. I bet I could have cooked anything I could imagine in that kitchen. I decided that if I ever remodeled again I would try and replicate this kitchen.

"Hey," Raul motioned to some large glass doors "let me show you the grounds." He opened up the doors and a little of the fading sun sprang through to meet me. If I could ever see what Niall's world looked like I would think that it would look similar to Amelia's back yard.

Raul took me to smell all the flowers and showed me the pool and the hot tub. That sounded promising. It was green and lush all around. It seemed so vast. There was a sort of wild life that surrounded the definitions of the grounds.

"Raul," I started curiously "does anyone live near by?" He smiled a little.

"Actually some new people just bought the house a few acres away from here. They invited you and Amelia and I over tonight so that they could become better aquatinted with you two. I've already met them and I'm sure you'd like the two of them. As long as you're open minded." He added that last part a little cautiously.

"Well are they nice?" I asked. I was fairly sure that I was open-minded. I mean well, I can read minds.

"Yeah, definitely." Raul smiled. "We should probably get back and tell Amelia that we were invited. Then the two of you can get ready and we'll head over there." We went back inside and I stopped by Amelia's room on the way to mine.

"Hey," I pushed open her door to see her sitting on her bed "Raul said that we were invited to meet the neighbors so I think you'd better get ready." Amelia looked a lot less tired than the last time I saw her.

"Oh really?" she asked. Her eyes sparkled "I've never known anyone who lived over there."

"Where's over there exactly?" I asked.

"Oh its the house just a little more down the road. Its very much in the same style as this one but a little newer." I was pretty sure that meant that it was more expensive.

"Okay well I'll see you down stairs." I told her as I headed out to get changed and brush my teeth. I still had plane breath.

Amelia had put on a skirt and a blouse, same as me. Raul had on slacks and a button down shirt. I kind of liked this little fancy world.

"Should we walk?" Amelia asked.

"Walk?" I quipped, "I thought we would be horse back riding."

"You know," Raul said smiling "that's not a bad idea." Amelia grinned and ran out to the side of the house where I assumed there had been another four-car garage.

"You have got to be kidding me." I groaned when I saw that there were four horses in what turned out to be stables not a garage. Amelia and Raul started to saddle up their horses.

"I've never ridden before." I blurted out. Walking was sounding pretty good right about now.

"People who ride horses are stable people." Amelia told me as she mounted her pretty grey and white horse. Raul was getting a silky black one ready.

"Sookie you can ride with me for tonight, but tomorrow Amelia and I will have to give you lessons." Raul took my hand and his skin felt really rough. He held out the hand he had just grabbed to the horse. It liked my palm and I giggled.

"They love brown sugar." Raul told me and then threw a rag for me to wipe my hands off with.

"Hurry up you two!" Amelia called from out side. Raul took my waist and practically threw me up onto the horse. He was soon behind me and settled into the saddle. I wasn't sure if I should but one leg on each side and risk my skirt revealing too much or sit sidesaddle and risk falling off.

"Raul what do I do with my legs?" I asked. He laughed and then moved my left leg on the other side of the saddle.

"Just grip with your thighs." He told me and then we were off. Amelia followed us closely as we bolted from the stables and onto the road. Raul had enough sense not to go too fast. As it was I was on edge.

I knew what Raul had been talking about with the neighbors when we came up to the house. They were vampires.

"Raul why didn't you just say that the neighbors are vampires?" I asked as we got off the horses.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you'd react. Your not mad are you?" He looked from Amelia to me. I just shrugged.

"Well it would have been a nice change if they weren't but what ever." Amelia said and flounced up to knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who writes svm fan fiction, because it motivates me to write my own.

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris

_______________

"Bonjour amis, bienvenue à notre maison." A male and female vampire greeted us at the door. They both looked very aristocratic with arched brows and thin, sharp features. The male had hair almost exactly the same as Raul, while the female had beautiful sleek white blonde hair. They were both wearing Pam style clothing.

"Hello, Charles and Vianne it's nice to see you again." Raul stepped forward. I wanted to hold out my hand to shake but I remembered that vampires don't do that.

"Let me introduce Miss Amelia Carmichael and her friend Miss Sookie Stackhouse." He said kind of stepping aside so that Charles and Vianne could inspect us.

"It's lovely to meet you." Vianne said smiling. "Please come in." Charles and Raul took the horses around to tie them up while Vianne showed us into her parlor.

"So how long have you been staying here?" Amelia asked. I could kind of see the three of us all going horseback riding together. I tried not to giggle.

"Well, my father owned this when it was first built." Amelia seemed impressed. These houses were no doubt old albeit well kept. "I had always loved coming here in the summer but after my death I had no time to do such things. However I found later on that no one had seriously lived here in a long while, so I bought it and Charles and I came to live here. We are not ones for the serious politics that most other vampires get mixed up in, so this house is like heaven for us." Amelia looked sideways at me and sent me her thoughts.

"_Do vampires date each other?" _she asked me. I shook my head no. Eric had explained to me that the sharing of blood gave the other vampire too much hold over you than most felt comfortable with. It was very unusual to see vampire couples.

Charles and Raul walked into the room. Raul sat next to me on the sofa and Charles stood behind Vianne. I swear it was like from a Jane Austen novel.

"You are both from Louisiana am I correct?" Charles asked. I fidgeted in my seat a little.

"Yes we are." Amelia told him.

"That's very interesting." Charles looked thoughtful "We have gotten word recently that a sheriff from Louisiana is coming here looking for his pet." I blanched. "You aren't aquatinted with an Eric Northman are you?"

"I don't think so," I put in before Amelia could open her mouth "are you Amelia?"

"Not that I know of," she smiled "but that is a funny story. I've never known a vampire to do such a thing."

"Oh we haven't either. It is quite strange." Vianne laughed. Raul was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I didn't look at him.

I was on edge for the rest of the evening. Raul and Charles played pool while Amelia, Vianne and I talked. I was dying to go home and check my messages. Why on earth was Eric coming here?! I bet he had called me by now. I was trying to think of ways that he could get here that excluded planes. I couldn't come up with any except swimming or flying. I doubt he would choose either of those.

I sighed. At least Vianne and Charles weren't in on all the vampire gossip. They would have known who I was for sure. I felt kind of like a fugitive on the run from the law. I guess being his bonded and promised and all that for me Eric _was_ supposed to be the law. Ha, as if.

I thought that we would have stayed for dinner, but then I remembered that Charles and Vianne would probably be having dinner in less conventional ways then I imagined. Amelia and I said good-bye to Vianne and Charles while Raul got the horses. It was strange because I'd never been actual friends with a vampire before. It was usually love or hate or service.

When I got home I saw that I had six voice mail messages three were from Eric, two from Bill and one from Sam. I sighed and decided that I might try to use the luxurious bathtub I had been allotted. I filled it up with really hot water and mixed in some lavender bubble bath. I stripped down my clothes and lit some candles. It was a little too warm, but I decided that the heat would be good for me.

I guessed that now would be as good a time as ever to listen to the messages. The first message was from Sam. Surprisingly he didn't sound too mad at me. The next ones were alternately from Eric and Bill. Eric yelled at me some and scolded me and then pleaded with me. Bill's first message was unpleasant. He yelled at me for forcing him to take my blood. I almost yelled back that if he wanted to he could have said no. The second message from him was an apology for yelling and telling me that I had been rash by leaving without taking one of them for protection.

I sighed and sank down deeper into the water, and then I had an idea. I pressed my number two speed dial.

"Sookie, where are you." Eric demanded. He had barely let it finish it's first ring.

"Hey Eric, I'm in a bath tub." I told him truthfully. "I'm taking a bubble bath and relaxing and enjoying myself without having to deal with any worries." I splashed a little water so that he could hear I was really telling the truth.

"Sookie," Eric began, "if you are trying to get me to think that you are going to be fine all by your self then you have failed. You have however succeeded in making me want to find you even more." I groaned.

"Eric, come on! I mean what's the big deal?" I asked.

"Sookie the deal is that you should be here with me. The deal is that I just know someone is going to want you. The deal is that I should be there with you."

"Eric are you jealous that I didn't want to go on a month long vacation with you?" I laughed a little "You know that kind of sounds like a honey moon."

"Maybe I am a little jealous. Regardless of my jealousy is what you did to ensure that I could not find you if I needed to or not. What if something happens and I can't make it in time because I can't find you?" It was kind of a valid question. I was a magnet for trouble.

"Eric, I'm going to go because tomorrow I'm going to learn how to ride a horse, so I need my rest. I'll call you tomorrow." I promised.

"What no "I love you"?" I bet he was smiling his trademark smile, the one that I absolutely love.

"Maybe I'll say it again if you go home." I told him.

"Oh so you have herd that I'm coming?" he asked. I sensed that I was in trouble. Eric laughed.

"Good night lover." And then he was gone.

"Shit." I said to myself. He was coming and I had just told him that he was heading in the right direction. I bet all he had to do was look in a phone book and under the name Carmichael and BAM he would be here and taking me home and I would be in trouble. I had barely started to enjoy myself. This called for evasive action. I needed another plan. I wrapped myself up in a silk robe that I brought and traipsed over to Amelia's room.

Raul was in her room and they were playing a card game.  "Hey," I started, they both looked up at me. Raul's eyes traveled down and up again. I felt myself blush and then I realized that Eric had been right. "Listen, we have a problem."

"Yeah I figured that when Charles told us about Eric." Amelia said.

"Okay," Raul cut in "perhaps someone could fill me in. Who is Eric and what does he have to do with either of you?" I looked down at my feet so Amelia explained my relationship with Eric. Raul just looked stunned.

"We need a plan in case he finds where we are." I said. Raul was still kind of staring at me.

"In case?" Amelia echoed me "It's inevitable. He's coming. Right now its more a matter of when."

"Can we trust Vianne and Charles to not say anything?" Raul asked. I shook my head.

"No, they could be severely punished. I'm under the protection of King Felipe, and that's kind of a big deal. But I don't think they know what I look like which is a good thing."

"Yeah, but not for long. You can be sure that Eric will be faxing every vampire in France pictures of the both of us." I sighed. That was true.

"So what should we do?" Raul asked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Raul, if I were you I would stay as far away from this situation as humanly possible. Eric can get, well Eric can be…"  

"He's a vampire, he gets overly possessive." Amelia finished for me. Raul didn't look phased.

"Well I would be on crappy butler if I didn't help you guys escape from Sookie's jealous boyfriend. Plus I like adventure. It makes me feel like I'm Alfred, Batman's butler. That guy has a cool job." Amelia and I laughed at him. Raul was kind of a dork. I felt a wave of tiredness before I could gather my thoughts.

"Maybe we should make a detailed plan tomorrow." Amelia said. I sat down on the floor. I just couldn't stand. Amelia gave Raul a look and then he stood and helped me up.

"Come on Sookie, you've had a long day." He helped me out into the hallway. There were portraits on the walls and they all seemed to be regarding me with judgmental eyes.

"They freak me out too." Raul said, noticing how I eyed the paintings warily. We finally reached my room. I took one look at the bed, took off my robe and then just sank into it.


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris. =]

_______

The thing about huge beds is that when you wake up without anyone sleeping next to you it makes you feel very alone. Can you believe it? I was missing Eric. I thought about how wonderful it would be to spend an entire month together. The two of us talking and loving. He knew how to satisfy me. I ran my hands up my sides remembering his touch. The door flew open.

I shrieked and pulled the sheets up over myself. Raul just stared, wide eyed at me. He was holding a tray of breakfast in both of his hands.

"Shit, sorry Sookie." he said blushing. Wow that was embarrassing. "Um, here's your breakfast." He said and put the tray down at the edge of my bed. Raul went to the windows and pulled up the curtains. Sunlight streamed through making me squint.

"What time is it?" I asked him. The sun looked too bright for it to be still morning.

"Amelia and I decided to let you sleep in. It's almost noon." Raul was turning to leave but then he stopped. I decided then to listen in.

"_I'm beginning to understand why this Eric is so overprotective. Elle est belle."_ Raul smiled at me and then said something completely different.

"Amelia and I have been coming up with plans. When you're finished we can all discuss what to do." I inspected my food when he had closed the door. There wasn't a lot of it, but that wasn't a big deal. I mean, I had been on a weird eating schedule lately. Eating only reminded me of Eric. I hoped that he hadn't broken his promise to me. He had told me that he would be a one-woman man. I was seriously doubting if Eric could handle _just_ True Blood for any extended amount of time. I hoped I was wrong. Even if it was meaningless to him I still hated cheaters. He knew that.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen. I knew he would eventually find me. He would yell at me, but then what. I couldn't see him being so mad to just leave me. We were bonded too, and he couldn't undo that. But then I started to worry. I rushed down stairs to discuss a plan.

"Amelia," I said when I saw her and Raul sitting down at the long table in the dining room "We need a fool proof plan." She nodded.

"Okay this is what we need to factor in. One, every supe and every vampire probably knows by now what I look like and is probably going to be looking for me. Two, this has to work out in a certain time frame, enough time for us to enjoy our selves a little and enough time for Eric to cool down a little. Three, I'm gonna have to give myself up." I paused, "Well the last one is a little more like how the plan will end up."

"Alright," Amelia said, "well this is what Raul and I came up with." She proceeded to explain their plan. We would drive into Paris tonight and check into a completely humans only hotel. Come out only during the day, and stick to a strict, low profile. See some sights, maybe visit a day spa but be home each day before sunset. We added in the last part. When I felt the time was right, I would go find Eric.

"You know, we could beat him at his game." Raul said. Amelia and I both looked at him.

"Sure they have the super senses, but we have technology. We could keep an eye on what ever they do, where they go, who they talk to. I mean, I am a butler I have some high tech equipment that we could use." Amelia and I both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Raul," Amelia said, "you sure have been busy here. Taking care of the house and all." She shook her head and laughed.

"Well are you gonna show us the goods?" She asked. I laughed, thinking about Raul going into the library and pulling one of the books out so that a secret door would open.

Raul grinned. "Follow me." He said. Amelia and I followed him to his room. Too bad, I was hoping we would have gone into the library.

I was cracking up. Raul had pulled a book out from is shelf. Amelia and Raul waited for me to stop.

"Sorry," I choked, "It's just hilarious!"

"Sookie, its not in my room. I just keep the key to the door in the books." I kind of sobered up after that.

"Oh," I said deflated "I was imagining a door would open or something." Amelia and Raul rolled their eyes at me. I felt a little foolish.

Raul led us down the hall. At the end there was a door that kind of blended into the wall. I hadn't noticed it before. Raul put the key in and opened it up. It definitely wasn't what I imagined. The room was small but well lit. The walls were white. There was a desk with a large silver computer and tiny one of the same color next to it. There wasn't a hint of hidden agenda anywhere. Except for a tall file drawer up against the back wall. Which Raul didn't go into at all. Instead he went the large computer and hooked it up to the small one. I bet Raul could teach Bill a thing or two about computers.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked. She leaned over Raul and looked at the two screens.

"I'm transferring a program from this computer to the other one." Raul explained.

"What does the program do?" I asked. I leaned over Raul as well, curious to see what was going on."

"Well, it will help us keep track of the Viking." Raul said "We charge Sookie to listen in to find out if anyone has seen him. Then we put the sightings into the computer and we see where he hangs out. We might be able to find out where he's staying just by asking, but this should help to find out what he's doing at night."  "I might have a hard time finding people who have seen Eric if we are trying to stay away from anyone who would know he's looking for me." I reminded Raul.

"Hmm," he said, "your right. Well maybe I can call in a few favors. We could ask people to snoop for us if that would work out better."

"Wow you guys." Amelia said, "We are out witting the vampires. This is so exciting!" I rolled my eyes and laughed even though I was a little excited myself.

"Okay," Raul said, he stood holding the small laptop " split, Sookie and Amelia you two start packing. I'll call in those favors and make a reservation at the hotel. " Raul motioned for us to leave the room.

I packed and watched the sun set through the high arching windows in my bedroom. There were a lot of windows in this house. It was bright and open and it felt good. I was sad that I was to be leaving so soon, but I was sure that Eric would be here as soon as he could. I didn't blame Vianne and Charles. In fact I felt kind of bad for deceiving them. They had been real nice. I bet they had been raised properly.

Raul came in to haul away my luggage. He shoved it into the trunk of a Porsche. It was sleek and black and I was thanking God that Eric would never have his hands on a car like this because only the Lord knows how fast he would be going. Amelia was waiting by the car. She opened the door and we both slid in. Raul locked the house up before getting into the car.

"Alright ladies," he said, "lets ditch this joint." He revved the engine.

"Raul your such a fake." Amelia and I giggled. "You would just love to star in a James Bond movie wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Raul sighed, "yes I would." And then we were off. It was just becoming dusk. Eric would be up, and on his way.

"Raul you should stay off the main road if you can." I told him.

"Yeah, I'm going to take the scenic route. It's longer but it's beautiful." He veered away from the main road. A thin forest of trees began to grow between the two roads. I stared out the window and in the purplish fading light I saw a flash of red through the trees. I knew it was him.

"Step on it." I ordered. Raul sped up and I tightened my seat belt. I tried to calculate how long it would take for Eric to reach the house and find that we were gone. My phone rang before I could come up with a time. It was Eric. I didn't answer. I knew he would be able to hear that we were in a car. He would try and follow. I had no doubt he would be able to catch up.

My voicemail beeped. A message couldn't hurt right? I deliberated a little bit, but then resolved that I had talked to him last night anyways. I played it, feeling somewhat desperate to hear his voice.

"Where are you lover?" Eric said in his most sexy voice. My hear rate had started to climb, so I hung up without listening to any more of the message. He could leave as many damned messages as he wanted to. I was going to enjoy my vacation.

Raul made it to Paris in record time. We checked in and ordered room service. It was dark out so we couldn't be too careful. I knew it wouldn't be dark out soon, so I closed my eyes tight and waited for sleep to take me.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris.

Sorry this took so long I was getting ahead of myself.

__________________________

I awoke a little groggy; I hurt too. I hadn't noticed hurting in a while. I mean after the war I hurt every day, but with Eric's blood and rest I healed pretty well. Today I was sore and achy and all of a sudden I was in a terrible mood. I sat up in a huge bed and looked around the bright room. Amelia and Raul sat at a table and talked over books and papers. They noticed me pouting at them after a while.

"Morning Sookie," Raul said. I sat and stared at them some more.

"Yep, it's definitely spa day." Amelia winked at me. I stuck my lower lip out a little bit more, but she just smiled at me.

"Fine.' I said "but I need breakfast first." Amelia dragged me down to a where the hotel had a continental breakfast. I ate slowly and thought as I chewed my food. I was trying to think of what Eric would do next. I was also thinking that I didn't want anyone at the day spa that Amelia seemed so set on to see my scars. It was bad enough that they were hurting all of a sudden. I was moody all day long. It was only until we stepped out onto the streets and into the sun light that I began to enjoy myself. I sighed. There was so much beauty here.

Little cafe's lined the street. There were flower boxes sitting on little iron gates. The air was a little crisp as if winter was trying to hold on just a little more. Amelia and I linked arms and I was thankful that she knew how to speak French. I would be so lost if she weren't here.

I hadn't noticed until we passed some other tourists that I had let my guard down the whole trip. I had no idea what anyone was saying so it didn't bother me at all. I listened a little more just to see if could make anything out.

It all just sounded like gibberish to me. Except for a few people. I passed this one guy that was sitting in a cafe and all I got was _"There". _Another time I walked passed a group of people who's minds were all in French, but I distinctly herd one _"There."_ I figured that _there_ in French is similar to _there _in English.

Amelia had told me that this whole trip was already paid for. I balked at the prices on the menu at the day spa that we ended up at.

"Amelia," I whispered while we sat and waited "You have to let me pay you back."

"No," she told me "my dad promised me a all expenses paid vacation to Europe for my birthday last year and I hadn't used it up yet. Plus, his gift was for three months and we might not even stay a whole month." I rolled my eyes and picked up a french fashion magazine. I grimaced inwardly when I saw each page. All the women were skinny and tall and wearing amazing clothes. Two ladies in white lab coats came and took me and Amelia away before I could get too upset.

I decided that I really liked day spas. I would have to find one in Shreveport or somewhere when I got home. Amelia and I stuck together most of the time. We spent the day getting papered and preened. I was glowing, like when I have some of Eric's blood. Except this time it was purely from the expertise of humans. I smiled as Amelia and I waited for Raul to pick us up. The sun was setting and we had decided not to take any chances.

Raul smiled when he came in to get us.

"Ladies, you both look radiant." Raul was such a sweet talker. He offered us each an arm and led us out to the Porsche. I had this amazing feeling and I really wanted to go out and dance. I wanted to have fun. Amelia did too, and she said as much while we drove back to the hotel.

"No," Raul said "maybe tomorrow once we find out where Eric is hanging out then we can find a club that he wouldn't go to, but its too risky tonight."

"Yeah Amelia, and then we wouldn't get to go sight seeing." I said.

"Hmm," Amelia turned from the front seat to look at me "wanna see the Louvre tomorrow?"

"Actually I really wanted to see the Notre Dame." I told her. I really did. The old and beautiful structure fascinated me. I loved the idea that the old cathedrals were built with gargoyles and statues to look thorny and scary on the outside while the inside was beautiful and sacred.

"Okay, thats fine with me." Amelia said. "The Louvre is pretty tiring actually." I could imagine.

We pulled up into the hotel and I took one last look at the dimly lit street before heading inside.

I wasn't tired. Amelia and Raul had fallen asleep. I knew that even taking a walk outside the room might be bad, so I settled for the balcony. It was breathtaking. The city was still alive and you could see couples walking around together. The white sheer curtains blew inside the room and I herd Raul say something in his sleep. He was a funny guy.

I turned back around to look out some more but I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I looked down to the street and I did not like what I saw. I just hoped I was wrong, or at least that my mind was playing tricks on me. I went inside and made sure all the doors and windows were locked. I doubted that it would have made any difference.

-~~~-

I put on jeans and a blouse after showering the next day. I was pretty sure that I should dress conservatively going to a cathedral. It was beautiful. The Notre Dame towered as Amelia and I walked towards it. I craned my neck to get a good look at the gargoyles. They didn't disappoint. There weren't really any tours. You could look around and explore, but only to a certain extent. There weren't many people at all. Probably only four families and a few more couples I was surprised. Amelia and I walked around the chapel. I really enjoyed the stained glass. Amelia had decided to light a candle.

I didn't want to invade her space so I explored one of the small winding stair cases. I trailed my hands along the cool stone as I climbed. My legs hurt really bad when I finally reached the top. There was a small window that you could see out, but you couldn't see much. I doubted this was made for viewing the landscape. I herd people coming up the stairs so I waited a bit. I didn't want to cause a traffic jam. I wasn't a good idea. Two tall muscular men came up the stairs. I could tell by their minds' that they were werewolves. One them held rope, and the other a gag. I was pretty sure it was safe to say that I was totally screwed.


	6. Chapter 7

I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris.

_____________

I backed up as the two Weres came closer. Oh this was so not good. It was broad daylight and Amelia was down the stairs and I had no idea where Raul was. I wasn't too sure I could take thing one and thing two all by myself.

"How much do you think the blond vamp will pay?" one of the Weres asked out loud. _Oh Shit!_ I thought. _These guys aren't working for Eric_. I had been thinking that this was just an elaborate plan on his part to capture me back. Apparently I was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. I tried to figure the best way out of this situation. I decided to use my surroundings as help.

"Um," I whined " Sanctuary?" The two guys looked at each other and laughed. I took advantage of the situation and bolted past them and down the stairs.

"Hey!" they yelled, "Get back here!" I didn't even think I just ran down the stairs shouting for Amelia and Raul the whole way. I could hear thing one and thing two catching up though. I was near the end thought and I saw Amelia at the bottom of the stairs. I tripped down the last three steps and ran right past her as she punched thing two in the face, knocking him back into thing one. I backed into a pillar and Amelia dashed past me and grabbed my arm to take me with her.

"Sookie lets go!" Amelia ran towards the exit. She must have forgotten about me or something because when I rounded the corner I didn't see any open doors. One of the Weres jumped down in front of me. I backed away from him and turned so that my back was towards the pews and altar. I could actually hear Amelia a little ways off. It sounded like Raul was helping her. I wasn't too sure how we would get out of this without any help. I almost tripped over the holy water. That gave me an idea. I felt horrible but I knew I had to do it. I pushed the stand of holy water down in front me and then turned and ran down the pews. The Were tripped and fell over the black metal stand. I was pretty sure it was thing one who was trying to get me. He didn't even take the pews into account once he got back up. He just vaulted himself over them. _Aw Crap. _I thought. I ran behind the alter and grabbed a crucifix as I hid below. I could hear thing one step closer and closer. I scrambled quickly around the table until I could see his legs. I stood up slowly behind him with the crucifix in my hand and hit him right in the head. He fell to the floor.

"Hey!" I called "Let's get out of here!" Thing two jumped down in front of me as I tried to escape down the end aisle.

"Not so fast," he growled, "the vampire will pay dearly if he wants to see you alive again." I gulped. _Please Dear Lord let me find a way out of this. _ It didn't seem likely because thing one had recovered from the blow to his head and the two of them were corralling me. I had no idea where Amelia and Raul were. I hoped they were safe. One of the Weres pulled the gag from his back pocket. And moved towards me menacingly. I almost had my back to the stonewall when I spied something out of the corner of my eye.

I put on my most wide-eyed "Please don't hurt me act" while I watched Raul swing down and kick thing one into thing two and onto the ground. Raul landed gracefully by my side.

"Come on Sookie, let's get out of here." Raul took my hand and pulled me away from the two weres.

Amelia was out side sitting in the driver's side of the Porsche. She zoomed off as soon as Raul and I were in.

"Holy Fuck." Raul gasped, "Sookie if this is what vacation is like then I can't even begin to imagine what your regular life it like." Raul let his head fall back between the headrests and breathed heavily. I thought back to what my life had been like. I had thought that after the fairy war that I had fulfilled my quota of danger and loss for the rest of my life. I was wrong apparently. At least I still had my sense of humor. I laughed as I remembered seeing Raul swing down from the rafters in the church.

"Well, Tarzan, its a pretty much the same as my regular life." I told him. Raul laughed and I filled Amelia in on how Raul had saved me.

Amelia was almost as bad a driver as Eric. Raul and I were thrown into each other while she made a sharp turn into the valet parking area for our hotel.

"Amelia, I believe that with your driving skills and my rescuing techniques we could make a dashing movie." Raul grinned and then turned to me "But of course! Sookie you can be all the reasons Amelia and I need to exercise our talents!" I rolled my eyes. I think my life was much more exciting than any action movie I'd ever seen.

"Oh!" Amelia exclaimed "Sookie we need to go shopping." She'd stopped a few feet from the safety of our hotel. I couldn't believe her. Shopping? After the day we had?

"Amelia, you've got to be kidding." I told her. The truth was, I really wanted to go shopping. I mean we were in Paris. This was probably a once in a lifetime chance.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Raul said. I nodded.

"Amelia what if more Weres come after us?" Amelia made a funny kind of thinking face where she moved her mouth from side to side quickly like Samantha on Bewitched.

"I know," she turned to Raul with wide eyes "Raul would you please go and buy clothes for Sookie and me?" she batted her eyelashes at him. "I would be ever so grateful." I rolled my eyes.

"Amelia, cool it." Raul grinned, "Yeah I'll go. I think I can find things that would look good on the both of you, but I don't know your sizes." Amelia was ecstatic.

"Alright I'm a size four and Sookie's a size six." I had lost weight. Normally I was between an eight and a ten. I hadn't been eating well lately. Raul turned and walked away. Amelia was still telling him what kinds of clothes to get. I was a little worried for him. I knew that he would be less of a target, but I still worried. But Amelia looked a little foolish talking to herself so I dragged her inside.

"Amelia," I asked once we had gotten to our room "what's Raul's story?" She was lounging on a chaise and rolled over to look at me. I had plopped down in one of the chairs.

"You should probably ask him yourself."

She was right. I shouldn't probe, but I was curious. "I'm just curious Amelia. Besides sometimes its better to hear from a third party observer." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, Raul and I are cousins. My family used to come out to France every summer. His family lived here so it was tons fun to have them stay with us at the villa. Raul and I were really close, but he had a lot more pressure than I did. Raul's family wanted him to become a doctor or an investor or something that made him a lot of money, but Raul just wanted to explore and travel the world. He got his college degree in archeology. His parents cut him off when he made it clear that he wasn't going to do what they wanted. Raul went off on his own for a while but he ran out of money so he hired himself out to my father. My dad pays him to pretty much live at the villa and keep it in good repair and keep the horses healthy and all. I kind took suit soon after, only I've got more resources than Raul does so I could fend for myself a lot better. I remember Raul saying that he really wanted to go on some kind of expedition but he didn't have enough funds." Amelia was frowning.

"That's really too bad." I said, "Raul's such an awesome guy."

"He really is, I mean he's hot and smart and really interesting." Amelia sat up and leaned towards me. "You know, I think he kind of likes you." I raised an eyebrow. Uh, Raul and me?

"Amelia, I wouldn't want to get him hurt, and if we dated then he'd probably end up dead."

"Ha ha, your probably right." Amelia went to her luggage and brought out some nail polish._ "_Hey, what do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

I had no idea. I mean we were limited. I wasn't sure what we could do that wouldn't cause us trouble. Raul came in with some bags before I could answer.

"Okay, I couldn't get much because something came up." Raul looked a little flustered his dark hair was all over the place and his eyes were bright. "Lauren, the girl I asked to scout for Eric the past few times told me that she just can't go out again." Oh great. I bet Eric was terrorizing her, or sending his cronies to do it. I bet she'd gotten the scare of her life. "She said she was too freaked out." I groaned. Yep, signs of vampire influence.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Raul set the bags down on the bed. There weren't that many.

"Well, I don't know who else to call, so I think I'll go." Amelia stood up and went to look at what Raul got her. I walked over to him.

"Raul I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean they probably know who you are and I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Raul put an arm around my waist and hugged me to him.

"Don't worry Sookie, I can keep a low profile. Plus it isn't much of a vacation if you are cooped up in here." I sighed. "I won't stay out long if that makes you feel better." It did a little. I had no idea what Eric was up to. I don't think he'd take too kindly to hearing about our attackers earlier today. I was pretty sure that he would be even more worried about me.

"Raul these are amazing!" Amelia had thrown on some shorts and a blouse that Raul had picked up. She looked really good. I hopped I had gotten cute clothes too.

"Alright, I'm going to head out. I should be in by eleven at the latest." That wasn't too late. Raul changed to dark jeans and a black t-shirt and left. I sat down on my bed. I was too worried to look at my new clothes, but Amelia had poured them out and started to look at them.

 "Sookie these are adorable you have to try them on!" Amelia got a little over excited by shopping. She was holding up a black strapless dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and a gold zipper on the side. It was short and sexy. Thank goodness I had brought my strapless bra. I decided to try it on. It was the prettiest dress I'd ever put on.

"Oh Wow. Sookie, if you wear that Eric couldn't be mad at you anymore." She was right. He'd probably forget that he was mad at me and just fuck me if he ever caught me wearing this. I decided that it was my secret weapon just incase anything happened that I might I have trouble fixing.

"Raul is a great shopper. Amelia, are you sure he's not gay?" We both laughed. It would be a horrible loss to the world if Raul were gay. It was bad enough that Claude was. Amelia put on a sexy silk dress that Raul had gotten for her. We were both geared up, with no place to go.

"Sookie I want to go out _soo_ bad." Amelia flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I really wanted to as well.

"We can't tonight it's too risky. Tomorrow night we'll go out. Raul needs to find a place that will be vamp free."

"Blaahh, I want to go out now! I don't care if it kills me." Amelia threw her arms down on the mattress and pouted. I knew she wouldn't and thankfully Amelia decided that a movie would do. She rented something off the hotel's channels. It was in French so I decided to read instead. Amelia gradually fell asleep. It was getting late but I wanted to stay up for Raul. I tried turning off the TV, but their remote was weird. I managed to turn the sound off. The screen was flashing colors eerily when Raul burst in through the door eyes wild, and gasping for breath.

Sorry this took so long. School and etc. However to make it up to all of you wonderful people who are following and reviewing I promise to finish before the second season of True Blood starts. Which has more Eric I'm told. =]


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry this has taken so long! I have not forgotten, just a little side tracked. Okay so I feel horrible for lying but I had to give my laptop back to my school and I will not be able to retrieve the other parts that I've written till the 16th. So I'll give you as much as I can till then.

Raul slumped against the door. He was shaking and his hair was a mess. He slid down till his was sitting the ground. I rushed over to him and knelt down. The walls of the hotel seemed to close in on us huddled at the door. My mind reeled with images of Eric terrorizing Raul.

"Raul what happened?" I asked, "Did Eric find you?" He looked up at me still panting.

"No thank God. I met some other vampires though. They were insane!" Raul shuddered at the thought. "I can't believe you hang out with those types on a regular basis." Huh well they aren't all crazy. I mean most of the ones I hang out with are almost half way decent. Almost being the key word in that sentence.

"Well mostly I do it because I can't hear their thoughts." I scowled at him. Raul had been thinking things that were bordering Fellowship crazy. He grimaced and looked down at his knees again.

"Sorry, it's just that those guys really freaked me out. " Raul shuddered again. I heard Amelia stirring on her bed.

"Oh Shit! Raul what happened?" Amelia rushed over and knelt down when she saw us by the door.

"He had a run in with a few vampires, but no Eric." I told her.

"They must have been pretty freaky vamps for our Raul here to get this shaken." Amelia said. Raul put his head down between his knees. I stood up and walked around the room a few times. I stopped and stood in front of Amelia and Raul who were still on the floor.

"You guys this isn't good. The lookouts keep getting freaked every time we send them. I'm really regretting this whole vacation." I looked down at my hands. Part of me really did regret this whole thing. I mean with the hurting Eric and after that I hadn't really been able to enjoy myself. Heck! I'd been looking forward to his nightly phone calls. I really had it bad, I mean Eric liked me and I liked him, so what the heck was wrong with me? I sighed and looked at Amelia.

"Sookie, honey, do you really think we shouldn't have come?" I bit my lip. Okay well the whole living again thing was real nice. I mean after the war, it had been hard, and I felt like something was missing and coming here had helped me to see the good in the world again.

"Well part of me is glad that we came, but part of me isn't and I'm thinking that we should only stay a few more days. I don't think we can win this little game that we've been trying to play with Eric." Amelia shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, but we still need to see a lot more stuff, and I really don't want to leave without hitting some really great clubs." Amelia rubbed Raul's shoulder.

"Raul, do you think we could go out tomorrow night?" Raul looked up at us.

"Well I think I can put in where I was tonight and then yeah, I'll be able to find a place that will be Eric free for you two to party at." I felt bad for Raul it seemed like he got nothing out of helping us.

"Dude, tomorrow we need to go shopping. I mean Raul was all handy today but it's not the same unless you do it yourself." Amelia plopped herself down on the bed again. "I need some more rest but you two little cookies can work out our game plan. Night, night." Amelia curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. Raul turned a light on by the computer. I went to stand by the desk.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just a little shaken is all. You should get some rest if you're going to be shopping tomorrow. I'll figure this stuff out." Raul set to work on his laptop. I turned the TV off and snuggled under the covers only to have sleep knock me into oblivion.

Amelia shook me awake. And I pawed groggily at my eyes. I could feel a big mass on the side of my head that had once been my hair. She pulled off the sheets and then tore the curtains apart revealing the bright day light.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." Amelia crooned. Yuck. I felt nasty I managed to throw my legs over the side of the bed and trudge to the bath room. I didn't even bother looking into a mirror yet. It would only frighten me. My hand groped for the light switch on the wall. I stared at the shower. And then I realized how pathetic I was. I mean I could hardly perform day to day tasks without thinking of him. It had been so long ago that Eric had lost his memory, but I don't think I'll ever forget. I took a shower any ways, trying to think about anything but the feel of his hands on me. When I stepped out of the curtain I could see a hint of writing on the mirror. It wasn't that visible since my shower had been mostly cold, but it was there. I turned the water back on, but this time really hot. It steamed up the room all right, but the writing was in French. It said Je vais vous voir bientôt mon amour. I was pretty sure that amour meant love, but other than that I was oblivious. I guessed it was Amelia practicing her French.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and put a little make up on and then decided it would probably be a good idea to get dressed. I opened the door to see that Amelia and Raul had formed a line.

"Sookie," Amelia breathed "do you have any idea how long you took?" she rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

"She just really had to go." Raul rolled his eyes and grinned. He looked a lot better today than he had last night.

"Are you feeling alright Raul?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the bathroom door. "I mean you looked really shook up last night."

"Yeah, I was pretty freaked, but I think I'm better now plus I found a great place for you and Amelia to party tonight. I hear it's a pretty rad party scene." Amelia suddenly jerked the door open and Raul tumbled backward. Amelia had the foresight to step out of the way so Raul landed on his ass. Amelia looked at me and we both started laughing. We laughed so hard I started to tear up.

I was ready for my day of shopping when Raul finally came out. His hair was still wet, dripping a little over his bare shoulders. I couldn't help but stare. Raul was really good looking, plus he was French. Amelia noticed the direction of my stare and let out a whistle.

"Lookin' good Raul." She came over and kissed his cheek. Raul batted at her.

"I have to keep up otherwise what kind of a butler would I be? I mean a butler that can't do karate, now that's just pathetic." Raul had the good sense to put a shirt on. I finally managed to close my mouth which had been gaping a little.

"Are you ready for a little fun Sookie?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. We traipsed through the hotel. Amelia said hi to almost everyone. I had almost forgotten how much joy Amelia got just from shopping.

She took me to so many stores that by the time we were done and back at the hotel I was exhausted. I lay down on the chaise and sighed.

"Amelia I don't think I have enough energy to go out tonight. I'm spent." I shouted to her. She wailed from the bathroom.

"No Sookie, you have to! You have time for a nap, we can go after you've slept a little." I sighed a little and laid my head down.

"That would be nice." I murmured. I blacked out after that. It felt like I'd been asleep for months when Raul woke me up. He was kneeling by me and his face was really close to mine.

"Whoa." I jumped awake and Raul sat down the space vacated.

"Amelia is getting ready and she asked me to wake you up. Are you feeling better? Raul had stayed at the hotel while we were gone and he hadn't had to endure. I was pretty sure though that he knew what shopping with Amelia was like.

"Yeah I feel a lot better actually. I'm gonna go find something to wear." I stood up and stretched suddenly filled with a fierce desire to party it up. Amelia and I were gonna paint the town and dance till dawn. I put on a short white dress that I had bought that day. It was kind of fancy though. Amelia threw some chain link necklaces over my head while I was looking in the mirror.

"Wear those and some black heels and you'll be perfect." She was wearing a bright blue dress. "Oh can I do your make up?" She played with my slightly messy hair.

"Sure, I guess." I told her. Of course that was a mistake. Amelia sat me down and wouldn't let me look until she was done. I was seriously hoping that she hadn't made me look like a hooker.

I was pretty amazed at what I saw. She had done up my eyes with some black eyeliner and smudged dark eye shadow on and put on a lipstick that was a little darker than my natural lip color. I looked good, almost hooker, but more like foreign vixen. Amelia had set her hair perfectly her curls framed her face and really brought out her cheek bones, which she had put some really pretty blush on.

"Holy crap." Raul stared at us in the mirror. "I guess it's a good thing I take karate. I'm gonna have to fight of every man in Paris tonight." Amelia smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Shall we?" Raul held out an arm for each of us.

"Yes we shall." I said.

The club that Raul took us to was huge. There were two stories though the second was more like a balcony looking over the dance floor. Stairs on either side of the entrance led up to it. There was a turn table and a DJ in the far back. The walls had booths. Most of them occupied, but it was dark and there were flashing lights, so maybe they weren't all taken. The dance floor was crowded. I doubt anyone could make their way through that. Raul took us over to an empty booth that said Reserved on it.

"Raul this place is the shit!" Amelia shouted over the ear splitting music. Not that I minded. The music was great and I really wanted to dance. Amelia was already snaking her body to the music. Raul told us he was going to get drinks before Amelia dragged me onto the dance floor. We danced together for a while. Guys would come up and try to dance with us, but we stuck together. Amelia and I ground our hips around. I lost myself in the music I think I might have danced for hours. It was more like minuets. I noticed after a little bit that Raul had come to join us. He was near Amelia. It looked like he was watching over us more than having a good time. I felt a guy behind me then. He was really tall. I could tell by the way his legs felt. He was a pretty good dancer too. He kept rhythm with me and my hips. I wound my arm up around to feel his neck. My fingertips brushed hair.

Suddenly his body and mine were humming with electricity. He felt amazing. I ground my hips against his more. He bent over and nipped my ear. I felt my head lean to one side.

"Mm, how I've missed you lover."


	8. Chapter 9

Again, I do not own any of these characters; they all belong to Charlaine Harris. Except Raul, the ninja like butler.

Please Forgive! I'm in my junior year so its pretty hectic, but I've finally gotten some stuff out. Thanks for continued support! Also, there is another story called Not Dead Yet, since this Author has also come up with a clever title I encourage you to read the work. Haha actually I was going to up date this right away, but I felt awkward publishing mine right next to hers (his?) so I waited a bit. Maybe she'll read mine? Sorry, rambling. Okay again sorry for the like half a year wait!

So, without Further Ado, I proudly present….

Chapter 9

I wound my arm up around to feel his neck. My fingertips brushed hair.

Suddenly his body and mine were humming with electricity. He felt amazing. I ground my hips against his more. He bent over and nipped my ear. I felt my head lean to one side.

"Mm, how I've missed you lover."…

My heart stopped. I could literally feel it hitch in my chest and then sputter and start frantically beating again. I was suddenly hyper aware that Eric was behind me. I felt danger and relief at the same time. I was ecstatic and terrified to see him. My first impulse was to fight through the pulsing crowd away from him, but Eric could tell that was what I was thinking. He put his hands firmly on my waist and pressed my body hard against his. I couldn't help myself feeling the lust. I hadn't slept with him in more time than I hadn't seen him and my crazy lusty hormones were all systems go and ready for take off.

Eric was too. The hardness in his jeans said as much. It was almost too much for me to just do it right there on the dance floor. Eric was probably thinking the exact same thing because he slipped his hands down under my dress where I was suddenly reminded that I was not wearing any underwear. But is wasn't like I'd had anything that I could wear under my white dress and have it not be visible, color or outline wise. I tried to turn away from him, but Eric had already found the wet heat between my legs. I gasped, remembering just how deftly he could use his fingers. He was rushed though; I could feel his desperation.

"Eric, please not here." I managed to get out.

I was amazed that I had even a shred of sanity left. I was breathing heavily and Eric was just as ready as I was. I didn't know if it made more sense to get the sex through with and then talk or the other way around. But then I figured that Eric would probably want to spend hours in bed. I managed to pull far enough away from him so that we weren't touching in the heady crowd. Eric turned his eyes on mine then and I could see the burning in them. I felt a fire blaze through me from the bottom of my toes to top of my head. Eric must have been able to sense the heat changing in me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind him to a private booth in the upstairs of the club.

He settled into the booth and pulled me along with him. I was pulled onto his lap so that i was straddling him. Eric's striking face was right in front of mine. His lips were so close to mine. It was too tempting, especially if we were supposed to talk.

"I need to be touching you." He told me. Eric's eyes bore into mine as I shifted in his lap. My legs sat on either side of his. His hands stroked my legs and I shifted again, brushing against his erection. Eric's eyes widened.

"Don't _move_ like that." He gasped. "Don't move if you want to articulate anything other than moans."

"Sorry." I blurted out. "I'm Sorry." I said again. I hung my head in front of him; wishing I could have found another way to deal with my problems and wishing I could have been more supportive to Amelia so maybe she wouldn't have felt like she had to get away. Mostly though I was wishing that I could just let myself fall in love with him. Fall in love so thoroughly that even all the vampire politics in the world wouldn't tear us apart. Was it too much to dream of?

I could see it for a second, but then I realized that even my fantasy wasn't what I thought it was.

"Eric, I wish I could stay with you forever. I wish I could give you strength when you need it. I wish you could love me and care for me like I want to love and care for you." I didn't look him in the eyes. I didn't want to be able to guess what he would say next.

He wrapped his hands around me, grabbing my butt and grated me forward onto him, so that if he was perfectly poised to start sliding into me. I quivered in anticipation.

"Do you really mean forever?" My head snapped up to meet his gaze. It was soft now. He looked at me imploringly. Did I mean forever? No, I was still profoundly against becoming a vampire. Then I realized something, Eric probably felt the same way I did. He knew that given a certain amount of time we would no longer be together and there was yet to be any change in my resolve. His fears were the same as mine. We were both scared to care too much.

"No." I smiled sadly at him. Eric looked down. It was strange to see him so emotional. I kissed his nose. "I love you." I told him. He looked up at me and I felt the tie between us. It felt like it gave a quirk, or tightened. The bond felt tangible, like I could reach out and tug on a string that connected us. Something was happening.

Eric kissed me then. I knew what he wanted. It was also what I wanted, but I was still scared as hell that everything was just going to end badly. I felt his tongue pressing against mine demanding I respond to him. For a second I doubted again, but then I was lost in a wave of emotion. It was a furry of touching. Eric had unbuttoned his jeans so that he could enter me. My fingertips skimmed his shaft and he shivered. It felt like the whole world just sucked in a breath and then he slowly sank into me. I thought that he would be pounding in haste like before, but he was slow and intense. I shook with every thrust. He pace quickened little by little and I could feel myself building up with such an extreme pleasure. Eric leaned his forehead against mine and he stared into my eyes. I knew he liked it. I liked it too though. I liked being able to see the pleasure in his eyes. I nipped his bottom lip and he pawed my carotid artery. It was definitely working on overtime desperately trying to get more blood to my brain so I could think, but the only thing I could think was that I wanted to kiss Eric. I did and Eric's thrusts started coming quicker. He bent his head to my neck and lapped at my pulse. I was so near the edge. His teeth scraped my skin and I was almost done for.

"Eric" I moaned his name over and over trying to coax him into giving me what I was almost upon.

"Together Lover." He whispered near my most sensitive ear. He pounded into me quick and rough then, and we came at the same time. I was so swept away by how fiercely the orgasm ripped through me that I didn't notice him bite into me and take blood.

I slumped against him. Eric too leaned against me, but he was still hard inside of me. I sighed. The sound from the club seemed to suddenly reappear as I regained my thoughts and my head pounded with the loud beats.

"I understand why you ran away Sookie." I looked up at him confused. "You wanted me to follow you. You wanted my to come and find you." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Your insights into my decision making are remarkable Eric." I told him and he rubbed his cheek against mine. He had wrapped his arms around me and was placing feather kisses along my neck and down to my collarbone.

"Come on." Eric maneuvered out of me and zipped up again. I had thought we were going to go for another round. "Lets get back to someplace where it's just us." He pulled my with him. Away from the club that now seemed too crowded and too noisy.

Eric and I took a cab down to the hotel that he was staying at. It was kiddy corner to the one Amelia, Raul and I was at. He had probably known where I was the whole time.

As we made our way inside I found myself feeling uncomfortable if Eric and I weren't touching. It wasn't conscious, but at one point we were jostled apart and it made me feel uneasy. I let it slip. I was probably just excited after finally being able to see him and be near him again.

Eric led the way up to his room. Once inside I could tell that we would be up all night. The air hummed with our eagerness.

"I need to let Amelia know I'm safe." I told him. Eric pulled me away from the phone that sat on the nightstand.

"It's okay. She'll be informed that you're with me." I rolled my eyes and grinned. He'd probably been planning this for a while now. Eric pulled me towards the bathroom and I knew what was in store for me. By this point I was ready to follow him anywhere. All reasons on my "Why not to be with Eric" list were abandoned.

…

By the time I was falling asleep I was so drained I could barely tell what I was doing. I wasn't sure if we were still at it, or basking in the after glow. I was so out of it that even the strong feelings of greed and menace that seemed to waft through the walls didn't faze me.

_____

A/N: I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you to anyone who started reading this when I first got it started and hasn't completely given up on it yet. Also, Please go easy on me. That was my first time writing anything lemony. Also, my maidenly ways have left me with imagination, and other reading material to go by. So if it sounds completely unrealistic to you, thats why I left a whole (…) for you to use your wonderful imaginations with.


End file.
